crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:James "Alcatraz" Rodriquez
Background There's a lot more background on Alcatraz in the official novelization, Crysis: Legion. I'll be adding it to the wiki. :) Ausir(talk) 01:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Removal of the suit I don't think that that the nanosuit itself prevents it's removal, it's Prophet himself. In the end, when you enter the ceph litho-ship, the suit's other voice (the one also saying 'Get your ass in gear marine, we're going for a walk in the park' in the cutscene to 'Out of the ashes') says 'This is it, marine. Finish what I started.' So it's likely to be Prophet, because he couldn't stop the ceph and gave Alcatraz his task. The last cutscene, where he says that the suit changes all the rules and the fact that he is actually talking to Alcatraz (it's not someting pre-recorded), may show that even if Prophet's body is dead, he lives on in the nanosuit. But it's just what I think fits best, you may of course disagree. With that being said, I want to note that the same voice shouts 'Enough of this shit! Enough!' during the attempt to remove the suit. So in my eyes it's Prophet preventing Alcatraz from losing the suit and dying. Sorry for my bad english (it's not my first language), but I wanted to share my opinion with you. Hope you can understand everything. Sooo... Did Prophet take over Alcatraz's body? Because at the end he said that "they call me prophet" thing, with prophet's voice, so It's likely. However, I think that Alcatraz said it, to honour Prophet, but through the radio of the suit, what was operated by prophet from the suit, so that's why Alcatraz used his voice. What do you think? :I'm currently reading the Crysis: Legion novelization - maybe it's more clarified in the book. Ausir(talk) 18:27, March 29, 2011 (UTC) : : :I think that is plausible but I just think that Alcatraz is using Prophets voice as in the start of the game when he and his team get attacked his vocal cords got damaged (Hence why he didn't talk) or even Prophet speaks and alcatraz acts like a partnership (sorry if it didn't make sense just wrote it as I thought it). Spartanjohn117 08:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::The suit has a developing consciousness of its own, which first merges with Prophet's, and later, along with remnants of Prophet's consciousness, with Alcatraz. Ausir(talk) 12:33, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Why the heck did somebody delete all of the information on this page? HEY THNX FOR EDITING MY EDIT ON REMOVAL Anyone think of big daddies when you hear about what the suit is doing? Religion "He grew up in a Christian family and went to church religiously until he was 14, but is no longer religious by the time of Crysis 2, instead invoking parody deities such as Flying Spaghetti Monster or Ceiling Cat." Sounds a lot like me lol. But can we get a less vague reference for this? [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 06:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's from the ''Crysis: Legion novel. Ausir(talk) 12:32, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Where at? I can't seem to find it. 09:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Better image of alcatraz at the end. Alcatraz as he gets out of the rubble. Alcatraz' Mother Legion provides a little back story on Big Al's mother and how he felt about her... Let me tell you about my mother. She was a cunt. Not always, mind you. Not at first. She was never Parent of the Year material—bit on the judgmental side, that just goes with the whole Bible-belt mindset—but at least she wasn’t a drunk or a methhead. Never hit me. Never forgot me on the luggage carousel. Perfectly decent woman, you know? No complaints, all while I was growing up. Then the dementia hit, and holy fucking Christ. She’d turn into a monster. Not full-time, not in the early stages anyway, but sometimes she’d just—snap. Turn into this rabid snarling animal. Course she was getting on by then, and times weren’t great generally. My folks lost most of their savings in the Double Dip, which meant they couldn’t replace those fancy antique plates we had after she threw them at me during one of her episodes. All we had left was that cheap plastic shit that would barely dent if you dropped it from orbit. And I wasn’t around much by then, for obvious reasons, so she started whaling on Dad instead. Poor bastard never fought back—some TwenCen bullshit about not supposed to hit a lady, he wouldn’t last a day in today’s armed forces let me tell you. I came home on furlough one weekend and he’d locked himself in the bathroom and she was stabbing at the door with a goddamned screwdriver. He was one big fucking bruise, all purple and yellow, this gentle old fart who never hurt anyone. I mean, he was seventy-five years old! And that was when I decided, enough. I gave the old cunt a choice between the police station and the psych ward. I never saw her again after I got her institutionalized. Not once. But what really pissed me off was the way people kept making excuses for her. Nobody saw a monster. All anybody saw was a victim of the disease. That’s why Dad never hit back, it’s not her fault, it’s the dementia. People would visit her in the home and she’d rant and spit and say all these vile things about Dad and everyone would just sadly shake their heads and say “It’s the Alzheimer’s speaking, how can you cut her off like that, she’s your mother.” But the thing was, they couldn’t have it both ways. If this was the disease, then it wasn’t my mother at all; my mother had died years ago, she died when the dementia undid all the circuits that made her what she was and rewired her into this vicious twisted body-snatcher thing made out of recycled meat. In which case I owed it nothing. And if she was my mother, well, then my mother was a rabid dog that needed to be put down if you ask me, and I didn’t owe that thing any special breaks either. No matter how you looked at it, I was off the hook. Switch the wiring, pimp the neurotransmitters, and mother turns into other. There’s nothing fixed about who or what we are, Roger. Even if it looks the same, it’s not. It’s all just wetware to be wiped, rewritten, rebooted. I learned that when I was just a kid, I learned that without any of your fancy degrees or candy-colored MRI readouts. And that’s why I have to laugh every time you sneak a peek at your reader, there. Because you’re a mechanic, dude. You should know this shit better than I do. You fumble around using words and drugs when you really should be getting in there with a very tiny soldering gun, but when it comes right down to it you’ve spent your whole damn career trying to change the circuitry in people’s heads. So why do you keep looking for answers in my file, Roger? I’m not that person any more. I’m something new. And believe me. The thing that’s talking to you now has no mommy issues whatsoever. Quite the wack job... -Anonymous If you ask me Alcatraz has a good point. AND I'M STARK RAVING SANE!!!!!